kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Shrines
The 'Spirit Shrines '''are mysterious ruins scattered around Erebonia that once served as workshops for the Gnomes. Sealed within each of the four main shrines is a huge chunk of Zemurian Ore, all four of which are needed to craft a powerful weapon for Valimar. List of Spirit Shrines ''Trails of Cold Steel II Aria Shrine The Aria Shrine is located in the far northeast of the Nord Highlands and is home to wind elemental enemies. The Aria Shrine is the second shrine that can be entered and is first encountered when part of Class VII has travelled to the northeast of the Highlands to reunite with Millium, Alisa and Gwyn. The shrine entrance is located further down the zone. The first stratum is similar to the Terra Shrine and at the end of this Rean has his second vision of Dreichels the Lionheart's past which details him deciding to take up arms with his new brothers and sisters from Nord to stop the ongoing war for succession in Erebonia. Aqua Shrine The Aqua Shrine is located near Legram and is home to water elemental enemies. The Aqua Shrine is the third shrine that can be entered and is first encountered after the group meets up with Emma and Laura. The shrine is encountered when travelling from Legram to Bareahard from the Ebel Highway by foot. Like before the first stratum is similar to the earlier encountered shrines with an aquatic theme where systems of drainage or used to navigate through the shrine. At the end of the first stratum Rean has his third vision of Dreichels which details him meeting Lianne Sandlot the Lance Maiden for the first time and her pledge to serve in his army. Ignis Shrine The Ignis Shrine is located near Roer and is home to fire elemental enemies. The Ignis Shrine is fourth shrine that is first found during the operation of liberating Roer as the party is on their way to the Schwarz Drache Barrier with Angelica Rogner. Unlike the other shrines the class does not enter the shrine due to time constraints instead electing to come back later when the third faction starts working towards building a Zemurian Ore Tachi for Valimar and Rean. Unlike the other shrines the first stratum either is skipped visually or simply does not exist at all with the party immediately opening the locked door to the second stratum on the way to the shrine itself. Terra Shrine The Terra Shrine is located near Garrelia Fortress and is home to earth elemental enemies. The Terra Shrine is first shrine that can be entered and is encountered when Rean, Toval, Fie, Machias, Elliot and Celine travelled through the Twin Dragons Bridge to Garrelia Fortress. Upon first inspection the entrance further in the shrine is locked but it is here that Rean gets his first flashback to memories of Emperor Dreichels during the War of the Lions. This flashback details Dreichels' entry to the war experiencing the pain and suffering of the commoners in this war. Glacia Shrine The Glacia Shrine is located near Ymir. It is a special shrine that does not have any Zemurian ore inside. Instead it holds a strong Magic Knight, which upon defeat rewards the player with the strong Ice Crown accessory. Sen no Kiseki IV Sol Shrine The Sol Shrine first appeared in and is located on Bryonia Island. While it does not have any Zemurian Ore, it is still built on top of a cluster of Septium Veins. Luna Shrine The Luna Shrine first appears in , where it is situated near Lake Gala, in the vicinity of Milsante. New Class VII witnessed the memories of Dreichels on his deathbed and Lianne Sandlot at the depths of the Luna Shrine. Draco Shrine Stella Shrine Sanctus Shrine Gallery Aria Shrine Aria_Shrine_-_Exterior_(sen2).png Aria_Shrine_-_Exterior_1_(sen2).png Aria_Shrine_-_Stratum_21_(sen2).png Aria_Shrine_-_Stratum_22_(sen2).png Aria_Shrine_-_Stratum_23_(sen2).png Aria_Shrine_-_Stratum_24_(sen2).png Aqua Shrine Aqua_Shrine_-_Exterior_(sen2).png Aqua_Shrine_-_Interior_1_(sen2).png Aqua_Shrine_-_Stratum_21_(sen2).png Aqua_Shrine_-_Stratum_22_(sen2).png Aqua_Shrine_-_Stratum_23_(sen2).png Aqua_Shrine_-_Stratum_24_(sen2).png Ignis Shrine Ignis_Shrine_-_Exterior_1_(sen2).png Ignis_Shrine_-_Exterior_2_(sen2).png Ignis_Shrine_-_Stratum_21_(sen2).png Ignis_Shrine_-_Stratum_22_(sen2).png Ignis_Shrine_-_Stratum_23_(sen2).png Ignis_Shrine_-_Stratum_24_(sen2).png Terra Shrine Terra_Shrine_-_Exterior_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Interior_3_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Interior_1_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Interior_2_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Interior_4_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Stratum_21_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Stratum_22_(sen2).png Terra_Shrine_-_Stratum_23_(sen2).png Glacia Shrine Glacia_Shrine_-_Exterior_1_(sen2).png Glacia_Shrine_-_Exterior_2_(sen2).png Glacia_Shrine_-_Interior_1_(sen2).png Glacia_Shrine_-_Interior_2_(sen2).png Concept Art Spirit Shrines Variations - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg Spirit Shrines Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Early design Spirit Shrines Sketch - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Spirit Shrine - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art of spirit shrines Spirit Shrines crest.png|The crest placed upon spirit shrines Draco Shrine - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Draco Shrine, concept art Luna Shrine - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Luna Shrine, concept art Stella Shrine - Concept Art 1 (Sen IV).png|Stella shrine, concept art Stella Shrine - Concept Art 2 (Sen IV).png|Stella shrine, concept art Category:Locations Category:Gnomes Category:Erebonia